Dabbling in Drabbles: Next-Gen
by Hannah the Scribe
Summary: My next-generation drabbles of all varieties.
1. New

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 1. New, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 878. Dawn of a New Age.**

* * *

><p>It was Molly Weasley II's first day at Hogwarts.<p>

And, like for all things, she had a plan.

She had several plans, really. She had all of her school things perfectly organized, had a map of the castle handy along with her schedule, and she was following Victoire, Teddy and Dominique as much as possible.

They were in a group walking her to her first class. "Don't worry about it, cheri," Vicki reassured her.

Teddy, with an arm around Vicki's shoulders, said, "Yeah, Ravenclaw classes are usually nice. Smart kids, and you're with the Hufflepuffs, not like they're gonna cause trouble." He shot a look at Dominique, who shrugged. "See?"

Finally, Dominique, quietly, said, "House prejudice aside, Vicki's right."

"Gee, thanks," said Teddy.

Molly nodded, just absorbing the information. She was more cynical than her cousins, but she was trying to put it aside for just one second to put up with them.

They reached the classroom.

"Well, good luck, kiddo," said Teddy, and ruffled her hair, making Molly scowl.

"You'll be fine," said Vicki. "We'll see you after." Dominique nodded in agreement.

Then the family was out of sight.

_Finally,_ Molly had to think, and readjusted her books before entering her very first class.

**END**


	2. Glory

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 2. Glory, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 510. Hope.**

* * *

><p>Lucy and Roxanne wanted glory.<p>

Different kinds of glory.

Lucy wanted the glory of painting the Eiffel Tower from a balcony of one of the finest hotels in Paris; Roxy wanted the glory of thousands of Quidditch fans cheering when she flew around the field.

Even if Roxy was closer to Dominique, and Lucy was closer to Molly, they did have the one thing in common.

Dreams of people honoring them.

But Dominique, Molly—they were content to be quiet and in the shadows. And that was something that Lucy and Roxanne, try as they might, just couldn't understand.

So that was how some of their other relationships formed, and how some dreams were achieved.

**END**


	3. Snow

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 3. Snow, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 367. Gentle Snowflakes.**

* * *

><p>Rose and Hugo loved the snow. More than most of their cousins, and they were the only siblings who agreed on it.<p>

On this snowy day at home, they raced outside to see who could make the perfect snow angel.

Hugo flopped into the snow while Rose positioned herself carefully.

"You're not going to win like that," Rose informed her brother while she slowly swept her limbs through the snow.

"I had to jump to make sure there wouldn't be other prints," argued Hugo.

Rose rolled her eyes. "They would've been smoothed out by the snow angel." The Slytherin looked over at her Hufflepuff little brother.

"Winning doesn't matter," Hugo tried.

Rose rolled her eyes further. "Let's just look at the angels."

**END**


	4. Heart

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 4. Heart, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 630. Innocent Love.**

* * *

><p>All of the kids had big hearts. But Lily and Lucy liked to show it the most.<p>

One summer when they were nine, there was a family gathering that night, and Lucy was at the Potter's house early. So they skipped out into the fields, laughing and holding hands.

They wandered about, and set about picking flowers. One for everyone who would be there. All of the adults, and all of the kids—Teddy, Vicki, Dominique, Louis, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxy, Molly, James, and Al.

Each flower would represent them. They searched for hours to find the perfect ones.

Finally, as people were arriving, they went back to the house. And handed them out at the door.

They brought smiles to everyone's faces.

**END**


	5. Starlight

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 5. Starlight, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 298. Starry Night.**

* * *

><p>Dominique was feeling lonely one night. She was painting in her room, her colors blending together, leaning more towards the darker side. She was aimless, just trying to release some stress.<p>

Normally she wanted alone time but at the moment she was feeling a bit too alone, and everyone else was asleep.

But then came a knock on her door. "Can't sleep?" asked Vicki.

Dominique nodded.

"Come on," Vicki continued, and took her outside to the beach around Shell Cottage. It was beautiful—inspiring of more pleasant paintings.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Dominique shrugged.

Vicki nodded. "Just focus on the stars," she said, pointing up. Her sister looked up. They were little beacons of light and hope.

And just like that, she didn't feel so lonely any more.

**END**


	6. Uncertainty

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 6. Uncertainty, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 998. A Patient Man.**

* * *

><p>"Al?" Lily asks from the doorway to his bedroom.<p>

"Come in," is his answer.

She walks in, the usual skip in her step slightly reduced, and flops onto his bed. "What house do you think I'll be in?" she asks, because she's just a few days away from her sorting.

Al smiles. He remembers his own worries. "Does it matter?" he asks.

"Well, _yeah_," she says, rolling over to face him. "It decides who my friends are. And like… everything."

"You'll be fine in any house."

"What about Slytherin?"

"Rose and Scorpius are in Slytherin," says Al.

"But they're so different from me."

"Then maybe you won't be a Slytherin."

"I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw and I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor," she says.

"That's not true."

It isn't, but in a few days, the Sorting Hat proclaims, "HUFFLEPUFF!", and Lily Luna Potter is happy.

**END**


	7. Breakfast

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 7. Breakfast, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 245. Early Morning.**

* * *

><p>The breakfast routine in Lucy and Molly's household goes something like this.<p>

Percy wakes first, quietly working while the others sleep. Soon Molly rises and does the same. Then Lucy wakes up and the quiet is lost as she bounces around the house asking, "What should I wear? Where's my hairbrush? Is breakfast almost ready?"

Audrey will roll over.

Eventually the three find their way downstairs to the breakfast table, where Molly and Percy eat a healthy breakfast, and Lucy continues to bounce around the kitchen snacking on various sugary things.

When they're all almost done, Audrey will appear downstairs asking about the ruckus before simply having tea and something light and cooking something real—but still with sugar—for Lucy, usually with some sort of prank element in it.

And so their mornings go.

**END**


	8. Achievement

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 8. Achievement, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 306. Successful Career.**

* * *

><p>The three overachievers were Rose, Molly, and Al. Rose and Molly were both Head Girl in their years and Al was Head Boy. They were the ones in all the NEWT classes and with all the Outstandings.<p>

Al and Molly are the stereotypical Ravenclaws; Rose is a Slytherin who's as cunning as she is smart, and the traits go together well.

All three are of the quieter sort but all three made good leaders. Molly kept everyone in line with her cynicism and no-nonsense attitude; everyone naturally looked up to Al, he had that vibe, and Rose—well, people were a little scared of her.

No one was surprised at their achievements. Especially them—they earned them, with a lot of hard work.

But maybe that makes them sound less humble.

**END**


	9. Obsession

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 9. Obsession; for the January Drabble Prompt Challenge, prompt 8. Technology; for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 152. The New Big.**

* * *

><p>Lucy was obsessed with Muggle technology. It was like magic, but instead of abstracts there was logic behind it and it was just… so… <em>interesting! <em>It was one of the few non-abstracts that the artist was interested in.

She talked to Arthur about it a lot, and her Muggle-born mother even more.

"What is this? What does this do? Who made it? When was it made? When was the idea conceived? Where was it developed? Why was it made? How? How does it work?" she asks with each invention.

She tries to ask Molly questions, but Molly prefers to study magic. And she doesn't like to answer Lucy's questions that are unproductive.

But Lucy never stopped asking them.

**END**


	10. Flutter

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 10. Flutter, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 589. Lonely Love.**

* * *

><p>When Teddy went off to Hogwarts, nine-year-old Victoire cried. She cried so much it was unlike her, and everyone was concerned about their Vicki. She cried until Teddy came to visit when he was home for Christmas.<p>

Her heart fluttered when she saw him; she ran on her short legs over to him, jumping and making him catch her.

"You prat, I missed you." She released him finally and smacked him over the back of the head, lightly, affectionately. He knew that.

"I missed you, too," he said. "It's boring without you. But in two years, you'll be there with me. Then you can cause all kinds of trouble."

"I will," she said, and two years later, it was true.

**END**


	11. Breeze

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 11. Breeze, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 576. Whispers in the Wind.**

* * *

><p>Vicki and Dominique loved the breeze. They would sit in the sand on the beach of Shell Cottage, their legs in the ocean, and enjoy the salty breeze on their faces, ruffling their hair.<p>

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Vicki would ask.

"It is," Dominique would say, and while her sister would just appreciate it, Dominique would be figuring out how best to draw it later—how to draw the white tops of the waves that the breeze created.

And they were happy.

James, Roxy and Fred loved the breeze.

They loved the wind whipping around them as they soared through the air on their brooms in an intense Quidditch practice at Hogwarts.

"Hey, cuz, try actually dodging my Bludgers, would you?" Roxy would call to James, who was after the Snitch.

Fred would catch the Quaffle. "Yeah, don't want any family cruelty happening on the pitch," he'd say.

And they were happy.

**END**


	12. Unpopular

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 12. Unpopular, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 815. Chaos.**

* * *

><p>The unpopular ones were Molly, Rose, Hugo, and Dominique. They had their own little corner at each family gathering, with books and sketchbooks and such.<p>

They'd observe everyone else running around together.

"Aren't they crazy?" Molly would ask, looking up from her book and eyeing her sister especially. She meant it in a still-loving way.

Dominique would nod, looking at her own sister—who was the life of the party.

Rose and Hugo had each other as siblings, at least; but they would both nod.

Dominique would draw a scene of the chaos; Rose would also look up from her book and say, "Figure we should do something about it?"

"What do you mean?" Hugo would ask.

"Well… I've got some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder we could throw at them and shut them up…."

"There'd be a lot of screaming," Molly'd argue.

And then they would all shrug.

**END**


	13. Ruined

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 13. Ruined, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 577. Life of Choices.**

* * *

><p>When Dominique got her OWL results back, she was unhappy. She admitted that she wasn't the best studier, but she still sometimes considered herself intelligent—and her results didn't reflect that. Except in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy.<p>

Herbology was her really good subject.

She avoided her family in shame for days after she got the results, thinking her education was ruined; she hid in her room and painted, didn't even go out on the beach in the beautiful summer days. She painted flowers in bright colors and didn't let herself use any black paint like she usually did when she felt low.

It took a while for her to come out of her room again, to talk to people, to sit with Vicki and Louis in the sand. She stopped painting obsessively and decided that next year, she'd just have to do better.

That was all.

**END**


	14. Heaven

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 14. Heaven, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 787. Closest to Heaven.**

* * *

><p>There were many different ideas of heaven within the family.<p>

For Vicki it was with friends and family on the beach of Shell Cottage; for Dominique it was plentiful paints and pencils and paper on a beautiful day. For Louis it was being alone with majestic magical creatures.

For Molly heaven would be in a library filled with books; Lucy would join Dominique in her artist's retreat.

For Roxy and Fred it was the sky high above a Quidditch pitch, snitches and Bludgers flying around the brooms.

Rose would join Molly in the library; Hugo would seek solitude on his own.

Lily would want to be with everyone like Vicki; Al would also be off to the library, and James to the Quidditch pitch.

All of them sought out their definition of heaven often; they were a very happy family.

**END**


	15. Competition

**Author's Note: For the 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge, prompt 15. Competition, and for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 872. Standing Ovation.**

* * *

><p>The only three Quidditch players among the family all played for Gryffindor—Roxy, a Beater, Fred, a Chaser, and James, the Seeker.<p>

So the family would cheer for Gryffindor against any house except their own.

Today was a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game, and all except for Rose, those graduated, and those playing were present—Lily, Al, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, and Louis. They met in the Gryffindor stands, since the houses weren't purely divided in these days.

Lily and Lucy and Dominique had created banners for them to wave; Al and Molly were calculating encouraging statistics for the game; Hugo and Louis bounced in the stands in eagerness.

Lily, Lucy, Hugo and Louis jumped and screamed for their cousins and siblings as the game began, earning waves from the three, and Roxy and Fred high-fived. Dominique, Al, and Molly waved the enchanted banners, rising to their feet; all of them donned Gryffindor gear.

The games were some of the most fun that they ever had.

**END**


End file.
